


Asura Book 3-Evil Clone Arc!

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Creepy Luz - Freeform, F/F, Mutual Pining, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: When Luz said she wanted her life to be like the good Witch Asura, she definitely didn’t mean the arc in book three where Asura comes face to face with a magic evil clone of her! Granted instead of ending in an epic battle it’s just ended with her sitting across from said clone playing Scrabble and being relentlessly teased about her friend/crush, so… Yay?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Creepy Luz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Asura Book 3-Evil Clone Arc!

“At.”

“Cat.”

“Catastrophe.”

“...How did you even have that many letters?!” Luz groaned, letting her face fall and rest squarely on her pile of letters for dramatic affect.

“Oh come on you big baby, it’s not _that_ many.” Answered a voice that was her own. Well, not quite, there was a slightly deeper tone and an edge to it. Luz lifted her head from her pile, not caring about how a few of the letters were now sticking to her face as she peered up into red eyes of amusement. _Her_ eyes. Well, kind of? Ugh, this always got confusing…

“That’s like… Ten letters!” Luz pouted, brushing the letters off her cheeks. Her opponent just chuckled.

“Nah, it’s eight. You sure you didn’t flunk math or something?” She grinned, fangs on full display. Not threateningly, mind you. That was just her face.

“Would it kill you to be nice for three minutes?” Luz huffed, moving to sit up from her previous position of lying on her stomach. 

“Yes. It’s your move by the way.” She chuckled. Luz sighed and looked at her available letters. Nothing that could actually make words, she was running really low on vowels…

“Am.” Luz put the two letters down. Not a ten dollar word but hey, it’s a word. She could almost _feel_ her fellow Scrabbler’s grin as she reached for her own letters.

“Amity.”

“W- Hey that’s a name, not a word!” Luz pouted, pointing accusingly at her double.

“Yeah it is, Amity means friendship. What, you want something more than that?” She waggled her eyebrows with a teasing grin. Luz immediately backpedaled, frantically looking through her letters to avoid the comment’s implications. 

“Wow, you bumble almost as badly as she does when you’re called out, you sure you aren’t a match made in Heaven?” She started to laugh, the laugh of someone who was thoroughly enjoying teasing someone. Luz pulled up her hood to hide in, grumbling.

“Seriously though, could you two date already? Watching you two pining was fun for awhile but now it’s just ridiculous.” She looked over at Luz, resting her head in her hand and her elbow on her knee. Luz threw a square at her which she deftly stopped with a quick spell, the piece halting in its crash course with her face.

“Look kid, if you haven’t realized she’s head over heels for you by now I don’t know what to tell ya.” She shrugged, letting the piece fall into her own pile. 

“S-She’s not! Besides, you know how the Blights are, I don’t wanna cause her trouble!” Luz peeked out from under her hoodie. The Witchling tilted her head, looking at Luz as if sizing her up.

“Didn’t you punch Belos’ face in? I’m pretty sure telling a girl you like her is wayyy less scary than that.”

“I-I’m not scared! I just…” Luz trailed off, pointedly averting her eyes.

Her expression shifted from calculated to one that almost seemed like pity. She reached over and yanked the hoodie down, looking the human in the eyes.

“You don’t gotta be. Tell you what, you tell her you like her, and if she, by some unholy miracle, does _not_ like you and wants to kiss you, hold your hand, and all that mushy junk, just run away snickering and I’ll tell her it was me pretending to be you. See? Problem solved and no friendships on the line.” The Witchling proposed. Luz blinked in momentary confusion, looking down at the board.

“Your move Noceda.” 

“S-Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but i just love the idea of evil luz ending up just being snarky luz and they end up being chaotic siblings basically


End file.
